pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RAWEFC3
(Elevator dings and everybody exits it) Team Doof: Ah much better.. again! Alice: How many of these do you think we will have? Team Doof: Lets see.. One every four days carry the 1 add the 3 divide it by 11... A lot.. At least 7.. Maybe. Baljeet:The answer would be............ 7.75. Alice FS: I agree with you Baljeet. Baljeet: Thanks. Samantha: (glares at Alice FS) Hmm I could have said that.. '' Gabrella: (whispers to Samantha) ''Dont be jelous! (Norm enters the room) Norm: Hi, I'm Norm. Dill: Do you even fit in the elevator? Team Doof: NORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You came!!!!! Well it took you long enough! (Alice FS comes in, hugs Norm):Hi. I'm Alice Flynn-Shapiro, the cutest of Phineas and Isabella's future kids. Team Doof: yeah your not full of yourself at all Norm: Hi, Alice FS. Whatcha doin'? (Isabella is disturbed in her beauty room by someone saying her catchphrase) (Pinky and Pinky II come in and bark) Alice FS:Oh, there you are, Pinky II. Vanessa: Yep. I knew it. It was only a matter of time before one of Dad's evil inventions showed up. Then again Norm, you're not evil. You're actually kinda funny. Norm: Yes, yes I am. Phineas: At least I'm whole again and nobody hates Alice Flynn. Phineas has hearts in his eyes due to Alice FS's cuteness even though he's her Dad. Stacy: Now that's just creepy. Team Doof: Yeah.. It realy is.. makes me shudder... Vanessa: Me too. Is this the power of her cuteness? Team Doof: Could be..... Ewww..... Dill: What's so cute about her? Candace looks at Jeremy. Candace: Jeremy? Jeremy: Yeah? Candace: Who do you love more, me or Alice? Jeremy: Candace, she's 10. Candace: Not that Alice. Jeremy: Oh, you mean TD? I think she's already with Albert. Candace: I'm talking about Alice O! (Alice FS suddenly by unknown reasons turns 16, wearing the same clothes, but in her teenage size) Vicky walks into the room. Phineas: Oh, hello. Who are you? Vicky: Another of your future daughters. Call me Vicky. Candace: I see. Vicky: So, whatcha doin? Phineas: Just having an awesome party. Vicky: Cool. :) Phineas: Alice FS is even cuter as a teenager. Jeremy: Yes, yes she is. Candace: Jeremy's gonna dump me for her. I just know it. She's WAY cuter than me. But wait....Jeremy and I are like...her aunt and uncle, or something. Well if he dosent dump me for her he is going to for that Alice O girl Dill: Yes, yes you are. And let's just hope that mad Isabelle didn't made it to the 999Ath floor. Candace: You can read minds, Dill? Phineas: Apparently he can. Aleinna teleports into the room. Aleinna: Didn't forget about me did you? Baljeet: Ferb's half-alien daughter? Aleinna: Yep. :P Katie: Hey, Dill. Katie looks at Dill with hearts in her eyes. Dill: Oh THERE you are, Katie! Phineas: Oh, look at that. Dill got a girlfriend. Dill: Just found out? Phinello: I think he ALWAYS had one. Team Doof: Awwww there so cute! Alice: I know! SO cute! {Candace glares at Alice} Katie shoves Dill to an elevator Dill: Oh no, don't do the elevator *DING* Katie pushes Dill in to an available elevator and starts kissing him as the doors close Phineas: Nice. Team Doof: Hmmm.. {Looks at Albert} Albert: Uh Oh.. not again! {Team Doof shoves Albert into elevator next to Dill's and start kissing} (Alice FS makes Candace go to the exercise room, kisses Jeremy on the lips) {Alice O Whacks Alice FS} Alice 0: Who do you think you are? Alice FS:A tough girl. (tosses Alice O outside and crashes into a gabage bin) {Alice uses her grappleing hook and tyes Alice FS to the ceiling} ~Meanwhile in the Exercise Room~ Candace: Jeremy likes cute, strong girls, huh? Well...All I have to do is become as strong as her. Candace is exercising while the rest of the party continues. ~At The Party~ Jeremy: Wait...I'm basically your uncle. Why did you just kiss me? Vanessa: That's the power of her cuteness. Even if you're basically related to her, she still makes you love her. {Vanessa looks at Alice 0 while she is spray painting Alice FS while she is tyed up} Alice FS: (gets out off the ceiling because it too easy for Alice FS to get out of)Ha! I will Tye you up and see how you like it. (Alice FS quadruple-ties the knots with Ginger's help and places Alice on the ceiling) Everyone:Get Alice O!(everyone sprays her with mayo, ketchup, and mustard) {Alice stats shooting Alice FS with a paintball gun} Ginger: You are up there Alice: HA! I am a daughter of a SPY do you think I would be so easly trapped? And I ship Balginger! Why are you picking on me? Ginger: I.. I dont know! It must be because of her cuteness! {Ginger walks to Alice O's side} Alice: As it should.. A be {Alice 0 puts Alice FS in a hogtie and keeps shooting her with paintballs} (Alice FS turns Alice O with magical powers into an ant, then she crushes it ) Coltrane: Everyone's going crazy. And I see once again Stacy has a boyfriend. Stacy: Yeah. Gurgy is so dreamy. Perry: (Crazy people you are.) Regurge: (sigh) I love to hear her say that... Irwin: Ya, whatever Irving: Irwin, get out! Regurge: No it's ok. The story in which he debuts, ep 9 of Iaf, has been posted now anyway. Now what's this hear about a teenage Mary Su-I mean Alice FS? Albert: Right over there dude Regurge: Let's take a look at this mary su-(Sees Teenaged Alice FS)...Hello Nurse! Daisy: (sticks out tongue at Alice FS because she is acting mean) Stacy steps on Regurge's foot. Stacy: Are you REALLY just gonna dump me for her? Irving: No, I want Irwin to leave BECAUSE of his appearance. He's creepy. Daisy: Meanies. Daisy and Didi: That's it! Daisy: (at Isabella) We're excluding you from the group as you seem to be very (insert inapprpriate word here)-y right now!! Didi: It's true! I thought you were my friend!! Daisy: Flower power! Oh yeahz! Didi: Fighting for justice and peace! Powered Flower (Daisy) and Rolling Jewels (Didi): We liberate Hyper Rainbow from her Firepuff duties!!! (Isabella belt comes off her and dissolves.) Regurge: What? No way, Stacy! I wasn't even looking at her, I swear! Powered Flower: (punches Regurge) Rolling Jewels: Daisy! That's mean. Powered Flower: Sooryz. Regurge: I don't even know you! Powered Flower: Of course you do! (transforms back into Daisy Hernandez) Isabella: I didn't even SAY anything yet. :( Isabella runs away crying. Phineas goes after her to try and cheer her up. Regurge: Oh, it's just you. Che: ...I'm confused. Stacy: Isabella didn't even DO anything and you just made her cry like that? I thought you guys were our version of the Powerpuff Girls, but after that...I'm NEVER joining you! Candace: Ok, I'm back. What did I miss? Daisy: You can't join us. Dasiy: Plus, she was all bragging about how cute her daughter was. It gets annoying, peoplez. Didi: (nods) I'm sorry, but it's true. (Vanessa enters and sees Vanessa) Vanessa: Whoa! Vanessa: Wait, which of us is the real Vanessa? Vanessa and Vanessa: I am. Vanessa: No, I am. Honey: Whoa, paradoxial! Eric: Time paradox! I love my catchphrase! Regurge: Whew, Stacy's already forgotten about what happened, I'm safe Daisy: Ya can't become a Firepuff Girl. Plus, it's a code: every Firepuff who is mean will be suspended from her powers for a day. Eric: Then are you still a Firepuff? Daisy: Well.......let's just say I figured out how to take that suspension out of my FireBelt. Category:RANDOM Category:Fanon Works Category:Community